


Alex

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, idk what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: This week we go back in time a year and a half to the day Lex finds out that Ethan regresses.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Alex

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote most of this at 4am, it's 5:30pm and i've only had a 2 hour long nap in all that time. i'm not super thrilled with this one, but i'm tired so. fuck it, here ya'll go.

Ethan was alone. His parents had just left, so they wouldn’t be back for at least two weeks and Hannah wasn’t feeling well, so Lex was home with her. That was fine with him. He hadn’t had any alone time in a long time. Don’t get me wrong, he loved Lex and Hannah more than life itself! But he still liked to have time to himself sometimes. He hadn’t been able to regress for over a month because he was always with the Fosters. Hopefully he’d be able to now, but he wasn’t really counting on it. It’s been so long. What if he forgot how to be little? He didn’t think that was something he could forget, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he managed it.

First thing’s first. Ethan made himself a bubble bath. He hadn’t had one of these in years! Hopefully it would help ease him into his headspace….

After the bath, he put on his pajamas: cotton pajama pants with Cookie Monster on them and a matching shirt. He liked soft things, especially when little. Any other textures bothered him when he was little.

Finally, Ethan made himself some dinosaur chicken nuggets, got some apple juice in a plastic cup, and settled in front of the couch to watch  _ Toy Story _ . It was his favorite movie.

Ethan pulled a blanket over his legs and grabbed a notebook and Hannah’s crayons (he didn’t think she’d mind sharing) to color while he watched the movie. He smiled, chewing on his straw. He hadn’t been sure he’d even be able to regress today, but here he was. He really needed this.

Ethan was dozing on the couch with a pacifier in his mouth as  _ Toy Story 2 _ played. He jumped up and felt his heart start to pound in his chest when the door opened. His first thought was:  _ Fuck, Mom and Dad must have forgotten something. _ He was relieved to see it was just Lex, but panicked again realizing he still had a pacifier in his mouth. He took it out and hid it behind his back like that would erase it from her memory.

“Lexie –” he started, but stopped. What was he going to say? What could he possibly say to her?

“Hannah forgot her book here yesterday,” Lex said. She grabbed it off the coffee table, then turned around and left. Ethan was alone again.

The next day at work Lex couldn’t stop thinking about Ethan. Usually her thoughts shifted between Hannah and Ethan anyway, but now she was thinking about what she saw yesterday.  _ He had a pacifier in his mouth. _

Lex knew she should have talked to him, but Hannah was sick and she didn’t want to leave her alone for too long. Mrs. Deeley was out somewhere and unable to watch her….

After she’d gotten Hannah to sleep, Lex took to the internet. Maybe she should have just texted Ethan, but she felt bad for walking out like that. Ethan probably wouldn’t want to talk to her after that. After doing her research, she was 99 percent certain that Ethan was age regressing, but she didn’t want to say anything. What could she even say?  _ Hey, so you like to be a baby when you’re alone? Cool. _

Lex didn’t understand this shit.

Lex was helping a mom find a toy for her kid when something caught her eye. It was a large-ish brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Hm.

Lex got into Ethan’s car and looked back at her sister. She was still sniffling, but was feeling better than she was yesterday. Hannah had her headphones on and was absorbed in some game on Ethan’s phone.

Lex sat forward in her seat and handed Ethan the ToyZone bag without looking at him.

Ethan looked at her, confused. “Is...is this for me?” He asked. They still hadn’t said anything to each other. Lex hadn’t been sure Ethan was even going to be there to pick her up after work. Ethan wasn’t sure Lex wanted him to be there.

Lex nodded, still not looking at Ethan.

“Can I open it now or wait ‘til later?”

Lex shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” Maybe she should make him wait until they’re alone, but Hannah isn’t paying attention to them, so who cares?

Ethan looked into the bag and pulled out a teddy bear. He had a small smile as he petted it’s fur– _ so soft! _ He looked over at Lex and noticed she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome. Listen, I did some research last night, and I found age regression. That’s what you do, right?” Ethan nodded. “I don’t fully understand it, but I think I can see why you do it. Maybe when you’re ready we can talk about this and you can explain it better. If you ever want to. If you don’t that’s fine….” Lex didn’t want to push him into talking about anything. She had a feeling he’d been doing this for a while and if he hadn’t told her yet there must be a reason….

Ethan put his hand over Lex’s and smiled. “I’d like to talk. Let’s go back to my house.” 

Lex set Hannah up in front of the TV and told her to listen for the pizza she ordered. She didn’t feel like cooking and she’d just gotten paid, so they could afford pizza for one night.

Ethan sat on his bed with the teddy bear, looking down at his lap. Lex awkwardly sat next to him. It had never been this awkward between them before…. Neither of them liked it, but neither of them knew what to say.

Finally Lex spoke: “I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. I shouldn’t have just left like that.”

“It’s okay,” Ethan told her. “I don’t think I coulda talked ‘bout this yesterday anyways.” He had just sat frozen in place for a long time after Lex left. The next thing he knew he was waking up with his thumb in a mouth and was curled into a ball.

“I still feel bad.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know what this was yet and you didn’t understand it. I get it.”

“I still don’t fully understand it, but I want to.”

Ethan hugged the teddy bear. “Well, I usually do this when I’m upset or anxious or overwhelmed with something. It helps me to relax a bit. But I only do it when I’m alone, so y’know. Ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout takin’ care of me when I’m like this.”

“I could,” Lex shrugged. Ethan looked confused, so she clarified: “I could take care of you. I have experience taking care of babies–sorry, toddlers.” She said when Ethan glared and told her he’s not a baby.

“I dunno, Lex. No one ever took care of me before.”

“Well, if you’d rather be alone like this I understand. But the offer stands. You might have to help me out a little though so I don’t screw up.” She probably would screw up a few times. Hopefully Ethan wouldn’t hate her for it.

“I-I’ll think about it. Thank you for understanding. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn’t know how you’d react.”

Lex just smiled and gently rubbed Ethan’s back. “So what are you gonna name your bear?”

Ethan looked at the bear thoughtfully. Lex would probably tease him if he named it after her. He wasn’t good with coming up with names!

“Alex,” he finally said. It was part of Lex’s name– _ Alexandra _ –but nobody had ever called her Alex, so she probably wouldn’t think anything of it. Hopefully.

“Hm. Good name for a bear,” she nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Hannah opened it a crack. “Pizza’s here,” she told them.

“Come on, Eth. Let’s go eat.”

Ethan left Alex in the middle of his pillow and followed his girlfriend downstairs. He felt a huge weight come off his shoulders now that Lex knows and accepts him.


End file.
